eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Tradeskill Apprentices
Info The Age of Discovery expansion introduced Tradeskill Apprentices, which are available to all crafters level 10 and above. The tradeskill apprentices assist you by researching recipes that aren't otherwise available. All players should receive an in-game mail message from "Baron Kaedrin Ironforge", with the subject "Apprentice Training": "Your efforts in the area of crafting have not gone unnoticed. The Ironforge Exchange would like to offer you the opportunity to mentor one of the Coldain Tradeskill Apprentices that have recently traveled to Qeynos. These apprentices are looking for experienced crafters to assist them while they research powerful recipes. The daily mentoring you can provide will greatly accelerate their research. We believe the experience will be mutually beneficial, as the apprentices have agreed to grant their mentors access to the recipes they discover. If you are interested, please seek out a Coldain Tradeskill Apprentice in Qeynos or Freeport." NPCs There are three tradeskill apprentices looking for work in both The City of Freeport and North Qeynos, however there are no differences between them other than appearance. * Tradeskill Apprentices ** Qeynos Capitol District *** Coldain Tradeskill Apprentice *** Human Tradeskill Apprentice *** Othmir Tradeskill Apprentice ** The City of Freeport *** Coldain Tradeskill Apprentice *** Human Tradeskill Apprentice *** Othmir Tradeskill Apprentice In addition, there are two tradeskill apprentices that can be acquired within Skyshrine. Their recipes are detailed further on the Skyshrine Tradeskill Apprentices page. * Dracur Prime (Advanced Solo) - talk to Deshniak to start a ring event. Use Deshniak's Research Prism which drops at the end of the battle (you should be min. level 90 to use this Prism). Consume Deshniak's Teleportation Stone. ** Overlord Deshniak * Skyshrine: Betrayal in the Underdepths - use Yelnar's Research Prism which is the reward the "Etch the Stone" quest. Consume Yelnar's Teleportation Stone. ** Elder Yelnar Upon hiring a tradeskill apprentice from Qeynos Capitol District or the City of Freeport, you'll receive two items that you can place in a house: * A tradeskill apprentice contract, which when placed, is the actual apprentice NPC you'll be interacting with ** Coldain Tradeskill Apprentice Contract ** Othmir Tradeskill Apprentice Contract ** Human Tradeskill Apprentice Contract * A mannequin, to customize the appearance of the tradeskill apprentice ** Home Uniform Mannequin NOTE: By researching recipes tradeskill apprentices level up gradually and receive the same ranks as the spells, i. e. Apprentice, Journeyman, Expert, etc. I am not sure though what it depends on - how many times you coach it or how many recipes it has researched. E.g., my tradeskill apprentice became Expert when I was granted "Researching Coach C" achievement and had approximately 36 recipes researched. How to Research You begin by hailing the tradeskill apprentice, and selecting a recipe to begin researching. Once the tradeskill apprentice has begun researching a recipe, you can speed up the process by tutoring him, or completing a quest. You can speed up the research in 2 ways each day: #The tutoring session is available once every 24 hours. It is performed by hailing the tradeskill apprentice, and offering to show him how to do his work more efficiently. The fifth and tenth time you tutor your tradeskill apprentice, you will receive an achievement (there are others as well, for example 25). #The quest is a daily quest, that resets at 11 PM US Pacific time. It consists of crafting a single item that corresponds with your tradeskill "tier". Upon completing the quest, the research time will be speed up slightly, and you will receive a reward, ranging from a small stack of common materials, to one of the new reactant materials, which are the rare material used in the recipes. NOTE: You cannot speed up the research with Apprentice Overlord Deshniak! Quests * Tradeskill Apprentice Daily Quests ** Tier 2 *** A Sturdy Tuber Basket *** A Sturdy Iron Knife *** A Sturdy Tanned Apron *** A Sturdy Maple Mallet *** A Sturdy Tanned Toolbelt ** Tier 3 *** A Sturdy Belladonna Root Basket *** A Sturdy Boiled Toolbelt ** Tier 4 *** A Sturdy Tussah Root Basket *** A Sturdy Feyiron Knife *** A Sturdy Etched Apron *** A Sturdy Briarwood Mallet *** A Sturdy Etched Toolbelt ** Tier 5 *** A Sturdy Ashen Root Basket *** A Sturdy Fulginate Knife *** A Sturdy Strengthened Apron *** A Sturdy Teak Mallet *** A Sturdy Strengthened Toolbelt ** Tier 6 *** A Sturdy Succulent Root Basket *** A Sturdy Indium Knife *** A Sturdy Stonehide Apron *** A Sturdy Sandalwood Mallet *** A Sturdy Stonehide Toolbelt ** Tier 7 *** A Sturdy Hanging Root Basket *** A Sturdy Adamantine Knife *** A Sturdy Horned Hide Apron *** A Sturdy Rosewood Mallet *** A Sturdy Horned Hide Toolbelt ** Tier 8 *** A Sturdy Redwood Mallet ** Tier 9 *** A Sturdy Bamboo Basket *** A Sturdy Titanium Knife *** A Sturdy Mottled Hide Apron *** A Sturdy Sumac Mallet *** A Sturdy Mottled Hide Toolbelt Rewards Each quest rewards you with a Pouch of Unused Materials and about 5% Tradeskill XP gain. Recipes * Tradeskill Apprentice Recipes Overview ** General Notes *** Naming Jewelry **** Fortified - STR/AGI/STA **** Lucid - WIS/INT/STA **** Oiled - STR/AGI/STA **** Radiant - WIS/INT/STA *** Naming Weapons **** Calamitous - STR/AGI/STA **** Destructive - STR/AGI/STA **** Destructive (Greatsword) - STR/STA **** Dire (Wand) - WIS/INT/STA **** Dire (Mace or Sledge) - WIS/STA **** Ominous - WIS/INT/STA **** Toxic - STR/AGI/STA *** Naming Armor, Plate and Chain **** Devout - WIS/STA **** Melodic - AGI/STA **** Reverent - WIS/STA **** Vanguard - STR/STA *** Naming Armor, Leather and Cloth **** Glorified - WIS/STA **** Reinforced - STR/STA **** Tranquil - INT/STA *** Naming Food **** Cake - WIS/STA **** Fruit - INT/STA **** Pie - AGI/STA **** Steak - STR/STA *** Naming Drink **** Coffee - INT/STA **** Mead - STR/STA **** Tea - WIS/STA **** Wine - AGI/STA *** Rare Materials (reactants) **** Level 10 recipes - Humming Reactant **** Level 20 recipes - Murmuring Reactant **** Level 30 recipes - Simmering Reactant **** Level 40 recipes - Powerful Reactant **** Level 50 recipes - Aberrant Reactant **** Level 60 recipes - Anomalous Reactant **** Level 70 recipes - Phenomenal Reactant **** Level 80 recipes - Momentous Reactant **** Level 90 recipes - Colossal Reactant *** Slots **** Alchemist - Finger **** Armorer - (Chain & Plate) Chest, Forearm **** Carpenter - Ear **** Jeweler - Wrist **** Provisioner - Waist, Food & Drink **** Sage - Charm **** Tailor - (Cloth & Leather) Chest, Forearm **** Weaponsmith - Weapons **** Woodworker - Ranged * Tradeskill Apprentice Recipes ** Recipes - Craftsmen Note: All Craftsmen can learn any level 10 Craftsman recipe from the table above ** Recipes - Outfitters Note: All Outfitters can learn any level 10 Outfitter recipe from the table above ** Recipes - Scholars Note: All Scholars can learn any level 10 Scholar recipe from the table above ** Recipes - All artisans Category:Tradeskills Category:Tradeskilling Category:Tradeskill Apprentice Quests